Slave to the Force: A New Hope
by Aena Firestar
Summary: It is a period of civil war. The Rebels are going against the evil Galactic Empire and Aeris Rourke is hearing all about it from the Cantina in Mos Eisley. A smuggler friend pays her a visit, she makes eyes with a farm boy, and an old Jedi takes an interest in her 'magic trick' as Han calls it. Aeris has a scarred past, but a bright and rebellious future. Rated T now for language
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone. Aena Firestar here. I know it's been a long time since I've updated or posted anything. Frankly, I'm not too happy with my older stories and I'm trying to renovate a few, which is why AC Heart is on Hiatus. I got hit with the Star Wars feels, though, and I've been sitting on this idea for quite some time so here it is. A star wars fanfic. I don't own anything except Aeris Rourke. Please enjoy and if you review don't say anything about my other stories please. I know they need to be updated and worked on but my muse for them just isn't kicking at me. I will try to do my best and I apologize for any inconveniences._**

 ** _Reviews_ _are very much encouraged though please please!_**

 ** _Read, Review, be Merry._**

Chapter 1- What's a force sensitive girl doing in a place like this?

Aeris Rourke let out a long sigh as she walked back up to the bar and set her tray down. It was going to be a long day and the day hadn't even really started for her yet. Wuher the bartender gave her his signature glare and she only rolled her eyes.

"You keep looking like that your face is gonna get stuck." she quipped. He only growled and set some drinks on her tray. "Oh sorry maybe I spoke too late. Maybe it's already stuck like that."

"Watch your mouth girl and go do your job." it was always the same response. Aeris didn't mind much. She respected the guy but she wasn't particularly too fond of him.

As she worked she always tried to list the positive things in her mind. There wasn't much on Tatooine. It was just a giant rock, a sand planet...so she figured she'd much rather be working in here than facing the heat of the two blistering suns. The 18 year old also figured she was extremely lucky in the fact that she had this job, had this life now. It paid next to nothing but she was on Ackmena's good side and she always got fed. Tips weren't bad too. She was barely living, but at least she was, indeed, living. It was better than her previous exploits at any rate, but she tried not to think too much on that.

Suddenly she felt someone bump into her from behind, causing her to stumble a bit...but unfortunately one of the drinks spilled down the front of an alien with bright yellow eyes. Aeris' heart dropped into her stomach. The alien stood up and began to wave its arms and shout at her in a language she'd never heard. One that she felt only a droid may have understood.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please I'll get you another!" she assured, but it didn't seem to quell his anger. "Hold on! I'll pay for it I'll get you another!" she tried again. It took a step forward and shoved her back hard. Aeris stumbled and almost went down, until she was caught. She felt warm fur surround her and she blinked and looked back. "Chewie!" she breathed in relief. The wookie helped her stand up straight, then looked at the Alien and let out a loud growl.

"Hey hey hey! What's going on here huh?" Han Solo's smooth voice came from Aeris' left side. He walked up and looked at the Alien. He held out a few credits to him. Chewy growled again. "She didn't mean anything by it. Here. Take it. It's the best decision." Han casually said. He sat the credits on the table, then turned back to look at the other two. "Come on." he motioned to a dumbstruck and relieved Aeris, and she followed. The girl ran a nervous hand through her platinum long hair. She wore a single tight braid that ran down the right side of her head close to her ear and curled around behind her ear and draped down her shoulder. The rest of her hair was loose and flowing.

"Thanks you two...I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't showed up."

"Probably would have had to use that knife I gave you. Have you had to use it since the last time I was here?" Han asked her. Aeris scoffed. It was strapped to her thigh, but hardly used.

"No. But what good is a knife against a blaster huh?"

"Hey, kiddo, at least it's something. I didn't want you to be completely defenseless...Not after what almost happened last time." Han walked over and sat at a table in a dark corner. Chewie went around and sat on the other side. Aeris sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I know. You've got a point. But don't worry I haven't had any more creeps like that. I think you guys made your point. Thanks for the help. Really."

"Starting to lose count on how much you owe me." Han said with a little smirk.

"I think that makes 3. Can I buy you guys a drink to pay you back though? I got some tips saved up. I'll get the first round." Aeris smiled. Chewbacca made an appreciative sound. Han chuckled.

"That's a start. Thanks Aeris." he shot her a little wink. She smiled and turned back to head back to the bar. Han and Chewie were probably the only thing she liked about working here… that, and the fact that she owed them her life. Han had saved her from a terrible fate and she had grown a quick attachment to the two. They weren't always around but when they were, and when they surprised her, it always turned her spirits around. Aeris always had to hear about their most recent exploits. She thought the smuggling was fascinating and she craved that kind of adventure...which also lead to her having a bad habit of asking Han if she could come with them. Every time they were there, she'd ask, and every time she'd get the same answer…

"Think she'll ask again?" Han looked over at his co-pilot. Chewie responded much as he always did to that question. "Yeah I thought so. I dunno. Part of me wants to take her with us but I know that she's safer here." Chewie let out something that sounded like a scoff. "Well what would you have me do? Come with us and be the victim of consequence or stay here where we at least know Ackmena will look after her? No. She doesn't need that. She's just a kid. She's too young to be dealing with a price like that."

"Price?" Aeris was suddenly right there, carrying two drinks on her tray. Han jumped a bit.

"Easy honey. Don't sneak up on me like that." he reached up and took his drink. Chewie snorted. Han shot him a look. Aeris looked rather proud for a moment, but then sat Chewie's drink down as well.

"But what price? What's going on?" she asked, leaning against the table. Han sighed.

"Look...I know what you're going to ask, Aeris. You ask it all the time that we're here."

"No I don't!" she suddenly jumped to the defense. Han held up his hand and gave her a look.

"Yes. You do."

"Aw Han come on!" she took a seat next to Chewbacca. "You've seen how I get treated. It's not fair! I know there's something else out there. I want adventure. I want danger! I _know_ I'm meant for something better than this!" she said that last part in a bit of a hushed tone. Han leaned across the table.

"Look at me and listen well. You're just a kid. I'm not about to let an 18 year old get involved with smuggling and imperial cruisers and I'm sure as hell not going to let you get involved with Jabba. You're lucky I was able to get you out of the previous shit you were in." he pointed at her as if to put emphasis. Aeris' eyes only widened in excitement.

"Imperial Cruisers?! What the hell have you two been doing? Did you get caught?" she looked over at Chewie, who nodded quickly. The rest of what Han said, just flew right over her head. Han rolled his eyes, then sighed.

"Ok so we were forced to drop a shipment because we _did_ have those ships on our tail, alright? There, are you satisfied? Even I get boarded sometimes." he held his hands out.

"But...It was for Jabba…" Aeris suddenly gasped. "Oh he found out and you guys are in some serious trouble! That's the 'price' that you were talking about! He's gonna have bounty hunters out after you if you don't hurry up."

"Yeah. I know. Thanks for pointing that out." Han shot back with a sarcastic bite.

"Let me come I can help you!" she tried again. Chewbacca looked at Han. Han looked at Chewbacca

"...No. No! No. This is not up for discussion!" he said. Chewie began to try and make a plea for Aeris...well at least that's what the girl assumed was happening.

"Aeris! Get back to work!" Wuher shouted at her from across the cantina. The girl gasped and jumped up.

"Shit. Ok. I have to go. But this conversation isn't over! Keep on him, Chewie!" she said before running back over to the bar. Her hopes had skyrocketed at this point...and Aeris got an idea. If Han still said no, well she was just going to have to stowaway. She was going to leave this place one way or another.

Aeris soon got lost in her work after a little while but she kept her eyes on Han and Chewie when she could. She was serving drinks at another table to a few men, and she was actually able to smile and work her charms as best she could. And it worked. They tipped her well.

"Hey! We don't serve their kind here." she heard Wuher shout. Aeris scoffed a bit but never looked up from her work of cleaning a table.

"Read the sign." She muttered to herself.

"What?" she heard the response. Sounded like a young guy.

"Your droids! They have to wait outside. We don't want them in here." Wuher growled again. Aeris smiled a bit and shook her head. She wiped the table off and was balancing the empty cups on her tray. She tucked the rag under her belt again and turned around, but crashed into another person. It all happened so fast, and she was focused on not dropping anything. Aeris was able to tap into her little trick for a split second. She waved her hand and made the cups balance back safely on the tray again.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" it was the same voice she'd heard just a second ago. Aeris kept her head down and shook it.

"No no, _I'm_ so sorry! Please forgive me I just…" Aeris finally looked up at who she'd ran into and faded off a bit. Her bright blue eyes stared into another pair of blue eyes. It was a young man, about her age. He was tall, had blonde hair, and he was very attractive...and suddenly Aeris felt nervous. There was a little pause for a moment, and the two stared at each other... then she caught herself and shook her head again, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't spill anything on you did I?"

"No! No it's alright. I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Are you ok? That was a good catch." he smiled and pat her shoulder. Aeris blinked, then let out a nervous laugh.

"Y-Yeah! Yeah I'm fine. Thank you." she glanced behind him and saw the droids walk out. "Oh those were yours? Yeah you should be careful. Wuher is really testy. He's an asshole who's face is set in a constant glare. You'll see it when you get up to the bar and also...Just...Just watch your back around here ok?" she liked him. She didn't want him getting into a mess.

"I will. I'll be careful. I'm ready for anything." he sounded pretty confident. It made Aeris smile.

"Alright then. Thanks for not yelling at me." she nervously curled a strand of her platinum hair behind her ear. The boy shook his head and chuckled.

"You're welcome. What's your name?" he asked suddenly. Aeris was a bit surprised but she smiled.

"Ah...It's Aeris. Aeris Rourke. Yours?"

"Luke. Luke Skywalker."

"Well...Be careful Luke. If you need anything, just let me know. Cool name, by the way." Aeris flashed him a smile and jumped back into her chores. She headed past Han's table, a blush on her cheeks.

"What was that all about?" he asked, and she could clearly hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut up, Han." she simply said as she passed by. She was only answered with a chuckle. Aeris sighed and walked behind the bar. She put the cups up where they belonged and her eyes scanned the crowd sitting at the bar...and she found Luke on the other side, but her stomach twisted again. He'd only been here for ten minutes, maybe a little more, but he was already getting harassed.

"You just watch yourself! I have the death sentence in 12 systems!"

"Pig Nosed bastard…" Aeris muttered as she dropped her tray and ran around the bar again.

"I'll be careful." Luke muttered, a bit sarcastically.

"You'll be dead!" he grabbed the boy.

"Hey!" Aeris yelled as she ran up. "Back off!" she shoved him back. "You wanna fight? Go outside and do it with somebody else."

"Yes. This little one is not worth the effort" An older man said from behind Luke. "Come. Let me get you something-" but suddenly all hell broke lose. Luke was grabbed and thrown into Aeris' direction.

"Shit! Luke!" she tried to catch him as best she could but they both ended up tumbling to the ground. Aeris, however, was quick to recover. She saw one draw his blaster and she did the unthinkable. She rose her hand quickly and a force erupted from it, effectively flinging the blaster out of his hand. The older guy that had jumped to the defense of Luke, also had a surprise up his sleeve. The unmistakable sound of a lightsaber cut through the commotion and with one swift stroke, the assailant's arm was cut right off. The cantina went quiet, all save for the pained groans of the two creeps that just got their asses handed to them. Luke was still sitting on the floor, watching the whole scene and Aeris was halfway up but her eyes were wide and her mouth was half open in shock.

"No way….He's a Jedi." she breathed.

"Yeah. Yeah he is." Luke said. "Come on. Are you ok?" He took her hand and helped her to her feet.

"I'm alright...He's...He's a _Jedi_!" she said again. Luke chuckled.

"Yeah. And you flung the blaster out of that thing's hand. How did you do that?" he asked.

"How indeed…" the old man walked up to the two of them. "Luke, who is your friend?" he gave a gentle smile.

"Oh this is Aeris Rourke. Aeris, this is Ben. Ben Kenobi-Er...well Obi-Wan Kenobi." Luke introduced.

"Nice to meet you Aeris. I saw what you did. It is interesting to find someone so force sensitive in a place like this... I would very much like to discuss it with you." he gave her a knowing look. Aeris was just as wide eyed as she had been, but she nodded.

"Ok...Yeah…" she bit her lip, but then saw Chewbacca approach them. "Hey Chewie. I'm good. No worries." she assured. The wookie gave a quiet response, then motioned for them to follow him. Obi-Wan looked at the two.

"Come along. Both of you. Chewbacca, here, is first mate on a ship that might suit us." He told Luke. "And it seems your friend already knows him."

"You guys are looking for a ship?" Aeris glanced over at Luke. "A ride out of here? What a coincidence so am I. Have been for the past 3 years." she muttered. "I hate this place." she knew it could be worse… and she had lived through worse...but still.

"You're welcome to come with us. In fact I must insist." Obi-wan said. Chewbacca looked back, and Aeris saw him do it, but she wasn't worried about what Han would say. She wanted to leave and this was her ticket out of here. Chewie walked on ahead to go let Han know what was going on.

"Insist away. Actually you don't even have to insist. I'm coming. I'll tell you everything you want to know. Here's a little something to get that started...yes I am aware of the force and I do believe in it but I have had no master or teacher. Now _please_ take me with you." Aeris practically begged.

"I like the enthusiasm." Luke said. "So you really haven't been trained as a Jedi?" he asked. Aeris bit her lip.

"No. Not at all. I kind of...stumbled upon it." she admitted. "The way it happened...it...Well it wasn't good." Aeris muttered. Luke was a bit surprised, but he noticed how closed in she was about it and he didn't want to pry her. He rather liked her.

"Well since you're with us now can you tell us anything about this pilot?" he changed the subject to make her feel better.

"Of course! Han Solo. He's a bit...well...a bit of a rogue, but he's a damn good pilot. He captains the Millennium Falcon. Beautiful ship. And he won't admit it, but he's a good man. He's saved my ass on several occasions. I owe him my life." she leaned a little closer to Luke. "Don't tell him I said that." she grinned and looked up at him. He flashed her a little smile.

"Promise."

The three of them walked up to the table where Han and Chewie were waiting. Han looked them over, then gave a puzzled look at Aeris.

"Oh what are you with them now?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact I am." Aeris crossed her arms. Han's eyes widened.

"What? Seriously? How did you swing that?"

"I insisted she come with us. For several reasons." Obi-Wan said. Han was quiet for a minute before he looked back at Aeris.

"Its because of that thing you can do isn't it?" he asked her. Aeris smirked and shrugged.

"Maybe. Or maybe they're kind enough to hear my pleas of wanting to get out of this hell hole."

"You're definitely brave for staying here. I'm impressed of how well you can handle this mess." Luke said. Aeris smiled triumphantly, rather flattered.

"Thank you Luke."

"Oh boy…" Han rolled his eyes, then sighed and shook his head. "Alright. Well I guess if you're with them. So long as you know what you're getting yourself into, kiddo. I'd rather you be with an old man and a farm boy than a smuggler with a price on his head. Or here getting yourself into deeper trouble." his eyes went back to the other two. "Han Solo. Captain of the Millennium Falcon."

"Yes we know. Your friend was kind enough to tell us." Obi-wan motioned to Aeris.

"Yeah? Did you bother to tell her where you were going? The Alderaan system." Aeris' eyes widened.

"Really? Oh wow." she sat down next to Luke. "Yes. Anything you need from me, I'll do." She assured Luke and Obi-Wan. They both smiled.

"Now. Is this a fast ship?" the Jedi Knight asked.

"Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" Han asked in exasperation. He looked over at Aeris. "What, you left out that part?" she shrugged.

"They didn't go into specifics. I figured you'd want to brag."

"Good girl. It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than 12 parsecs. I've outrun imperial starships. Not the bulk cruisers, mind you, I'm talking about the big Corellian ships. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo, you three?" Han glanced at Aeris.

"Yes. Only passengers. Myself, the boy, the girl, two droids…" the jedi leaned a bit closer. "And no questions asked." he made that part pretty stern. Aeris rose a brow and looked over at Luke.

"I'll explain it to you later." he whispered. Han grinned and looked over at Aeris.

"Right. You have no idea what you're walking into. What, is it some kind of local trouble?" he looked back at the jedi.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any imperial entanglements."

"Oh this is just getting better and better." Aeris said, shifting in excitement. She had a little smile on her face.

"Well that's the real trick isn't it? And it's gonna cost you extra." Han leaned back. Aeris rolled her eyes.

"Aw Han come on-"

"Hush. Ten thousand. All in advance. And you buy me another drink." he pointed at Aeris. "I'm surprised they haven't jumped on you yet."

"Probably let me take a break after all that chaos that went down."

"Ten thousand?" Luke repeated in surprise. "We could almost buy our own ship for that." he looked over at Ben.

"But who's gonna fly it, kid? You?" Han mocked.

"You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself." Luke defended. He began to stand up and looked at Obi-Wan. "We don't have to sit here and listen to this…" but he faded off as he was pulled back into his seat.

"We can pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan." that caused both Luke _and_ Aeris to look over in surprise.

"Seventeen huh?" Han said, having that tone to his voice that Aeris knew well.

"Think that'll pay off the price?" she muttered. Han kicked her underneath the table. She hissed a bit and pulled back.

"Alright. You guys got yourselves a ship." he gave a little crooked smile. "We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docked in bay 94." he looked over at Aeris. "I want that drink before we leave." his eyes suddenly focused behind them. "Uh oh. Looks like someone's taken an interest in your handy work." they all glanced back to see Stormtroopers at the bar, and Wuher point back in their direction.

"Go guys. I'll take care of this. I'm gonna hang back with Han and I'll meet up with you soon." Aeris quickly stood to her feet.

"Aeris be careful." Luke told her. She smiled.

"I will. You too." with that she hurried back over to the bar and grabbed her tray. She fixed up Han's drink personally, then saw the Stormtroopers heading over. She was relieved to see that Obi-Wan and Luke were already gone though. She put on a smile and made her way back over to the table and slipped between the stormtroopers.. " 'Scuse me guys. Here we are. This one's on me." she set the drink down. Han gave her a look but she only smiled, then turned around to face the soldiers. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"No thanks." one answered before the both of them moved along to the other side. Han tossed back his drink and grinned.

"Seventeen thousand! Wow those guys must really be desperate. This could really save my neck!" he looked over at Aeris. "I hope you're happy kiddo. Listen, Chewie, get back to the ship, get her ready. Take Aeris with you." Aeris was practically buzzing with excitement. She ran over to the bar, and slammed the tray down which caused a lot of people to look at her. Wuher turned a heated glare on her.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Something I've been waiting years to do. Wuher. I QUIT." she yelled. Chewie called out to her. Aeris smirked and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Posting before I have to go to work! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Read, Review, be Merry_**

Chapter 2- Jump to Lightspeed

Aeris and Chewie ran back to the small space she'd occupied. It couldn't even really be called a house or an apartment. It was just a room with a makeshift bed and a table and chairs and a bathroom. Aeris pulled a brown hooded cloak on. It only reached down to her knees and the sleeves came down over her hands but it fit her well and almost looked like a Jedi robe. It had been the reason she'd bought it. She pulled the deep hood over her head and slung her small pack over her back.

"Ready when you are, Chewie." she beamed. The wookie lead the way out and Aeris just smiled to herself. She could barely contain her excitement. She was finally getting off this rock. "Oh by the way Chewie, thanks for sticking up for me." she told him, he gave a soft little mumbled in response and put his big furry arm around her shoulder. Aeris laughed and leaned into him briefly before straightening up again. She wanted to prove to them that they had nothing to worry about and that they could trust her. She was pretty confident that Han and Chewie already trusted her...or at least liked her, but she wanted to prove that to Obi-Wan and Luke as well...Especially Luke.

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, as she saw Han waiting for them at the door to the docking bay. He had a look about him that struck Aeris as maybe dislike..? Or possibly worry?

"Han what's going on?" she asked as her and Chewie stepped up.

"Listen. We're going in there. I want you to stay close to Chewie, understand? There's someone waiting in there for me. Under no circumstances are you to speak. Get it? This is only for your own safety." Han said sternly. Aeris blinked but nodded.

"I get it. I won't talk. I promise." she said softly. She'd never seen him like this.

"Pull that hood a little closer too." he stepped up and yanked it over her eyes a bit. "There. Come on." he turned and walked through the door and out into the area.

" _Solo!_ " Aeris nearly jumped out of her skin at the deep, booming voice. She moved closer to Chewie, staying behind him...but what she saw shocked the absolute hell out of her. It was none other than the famous gangster lord, Jabba the Hutt. She'd only ever heard stories and rumors of the like that floated around the Cantina, but what she heard hadn't prepared her for this. He was _huge_ and extremely intimidating… and rather disgusting if she were being honest. Jabba said something else in his language, which Aeris was completely ignorant to, but she caught the last bit. He kept calling _Solo_. Han stepped up.

"I'm right here, Jabba." he said calmly. "Been waiting for you."

" _Have you now?_ " Jabba gave a short chuckle at the end...but his big eyes fixed behind Han...and stared right at Aeris. " _And who is your mysterious little friend?_ " of course, Aeris still had no idea what he was saying, but she pulled her hood closer and stuck closer to Chewie, clinging to his fur. She didn't like the way Jabba stared at her, or that smirk on his face.

"She's none of your concern." Han said quickly. "She's my property." Aeris felt her stomach clinch. They were talking about her?

" _Ah so she is a slave then? Would you be willing to trade? You owe me, after all._ " Jabba said. Han stepped up to the gang lord.

"She's _not_ a slave and she's _not_ up for trade. End of discussion, Jabba." Han snapped. Aeris felt a bit of relief wash over her. She was so thankful to be under Solo's protection but she was still tense. The slave talk brought back bad memories… And she sure as hell didn't want to be given to Jabba. She heard the rumors, she knew enough. She had to remember to thank Han. Pay him back somehow...someway.

" _Han my boy, you disappoint me. Why haven't you paid me? And why did you fry poor Greedo?_ " As he spoke, Aeris saw someone else step up… and this time she gasped.

"Boba Fett?" her voice was quiet, but she tensed up and clapped her hand over her mouth. Han had told her not to speak….and for good reason. The bounty hunter slowly looked over in her direction. Aeris was both scared, and a bit star struck. She was more impressed with seeing him than she had been seeing Jabba.

" _Mmm...Young and shy. You have a good eye, Solo_." Jabba was smirking and looking at her again. Han stepped into his line of sight.

"Listen Jabba!" he jabbed his finger at him. "Next time you want to talk to me, you come do it yourself and don't send one of these twerps." when he said that, he pointed at Boba Fett specifically. Aeris sensed a story there that she'd have to ask about later. Jabba put a hand on Han's shoulder, much to the 18 year old's surprise.

" _Han. I can't make exceptions. What if everyone who smuggled for me dropped their cargo at the first sign of an imperial starship? It's not good business._ " Jabba was taking a slow walk with Han...and Chewie began to follow, just to be on the defensive in case a fight broke out. Aeris still clung to him and followed him, and of course she kept her hood on. Han stopped them suddenly.

"Look Jabba. Even I get boarded sometimes." the smuggler walked around, going so far as to step on the Hutt's tail, which shocked Aeris. Han was either brave or foolish, which those two things usually went hand in hand. "You think I had a choice? But I got a nice, easy charter for you. I'll pay you back plus a little extra. I just need a little extra time."

" _Han, my boy, you're the best. So for an extra 20%-_ "

"15, Jabba. Don't push it." Han shot back.

" _Okay. 15._ " he shrugged. " _But if you fail me again, I'll put a price on your head so big, you won't be able to go near a civilized system!_ " Jabba said as Han began to walk up the platform and into his ship.

"Jabba." Han turned around. "You're a wonderful human being." he looked over at Chewie and Aeris and waved to them. Jabba gathered his men and began to take his leave. Chewie and Han went up into the Millennium Falcon. Aeris followed, but lingered for a moment. She watched Boba Fett as he looked around the area, but then he looked back over at her. Her blue eyes widened a moment and she took a step back. Damn it she knew he was dangerous but he intrigued her. She wanted stories about him. The bounty hunter turned away first and headed after the gang lord. Aeris quickly ran up into the Falcon. A huge grin broke out on her face as she looked around.

"I told you not to speak, didn't I?" Han suddenly turned around to face her. Her smile disappeared.

"But...I didn't! I caught myself. And come on it was _Boba Fett_! Not many people have met him and lived to tell the tale. You two looked like you had some issues. I wanna know that story." Aeris smirked.

"Later. Not now. You're too nosy for your own good, kiddo. Chewie! Go back outside and wait for our other passengers." Han called. Chewie answered with an equally loud call, from somewhere in the ship. He walked passed them and back outside. Aeris shifted and looked up at Han. He stared at her for a moment, then gave a lopsided smile.

"Come on. I'll give you the tour real quick. I know that's what you want." he put a hand on her shoulder. Aeris' smile returned and she had a spring in her step.

Meanwhile, Luke and Obi-Wan had managed to gather up the two droids and were now headed toward the docking bay. They met Chewbacca at the entrance and he lead them down the stairs and out into the area. Luke and Obi-Wan paused to regard the ship but Luke wasn't very impressed.

"What a piece of junk!" he said in surprise. "Has Aeris ever even _seen_ this ship?" Han was outside, checking over a few things but he'd heard what Luke had said.

"She'll make point five past lightspeed." he walked over to them and held his hands out. "She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I made a lot of special modifications myself." just then, Aeris came running down the platform.

"Luke! Obi-Wan!" she smiled and ran up to them. "Isn't the ship great? I'm so excited I can hardly contain myself!" Han rose a brow and looked over at Luke. The young farm boy smiled a bit and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah! Yeah it's great!" he agreed. Obi-wan looked amused.

"Well, I would give you the full tour but seeing as how we're a little rushed for time. So if you'll just get on board, we'll get out of here." Han motioned to the platform. Aeris lead the way in and glanced back.

"Oh those are your droids?" she asked.

"Yeah. C-3P0 and R2-D2." Luke told her.

"Hello Miss! Lovely to make your acquaintance!" Threepio said cheerfully. R2 beeped a few times. Aeris smiled as she lead them further into the Falcon.

"I'm Aeris Rourke. Pleasure to meet you two as well." she grinned.

"Stop that ship! Blast 'em!" she heard someone yell. Of course, she could tell it was a stormtrooper. The sound of blasters echoed out and Aeris' eyes widened.

"Han!" she ran forward but Luke caught her.

"Don't go out there!"

"But Han is still out there!" she protested. That was short lived, however, as Han ran in and shut the door behind him.

"Chewie get us outta here!" he yelled. "Come on you two!" he ushered the two young ones further in. Obi-Wan and Luke sat down and braced themselves, but Aeris ran right behind Han and up towards the main area where Han and Chewie were. "Aeris! Damn it sit down!" he yanked her into the seat behind him as the Falcon flew up into the sky.

"How can I sit down at a time like this? This is amazing!" she said with a laugh. She watched as they broke through the atmosphere and flew into space. Excitement and adrenaline coursed through her. It was more thrilling than she could have ever imagined.

"Yeah you say that now. Looks like we got an imperial cruiser on our tail. Chewie try to hold them off and raise the deflector shield while I make the calculations to jump into hyperspace." Han stood up and moved passed Aeris. Aeris quickly jumped up and moved to stand beside Chewie. She saw two red dots appear.

"Hey I think there's something else going on!" she pointed.

"What?" he moved back over to take his rightful seat. "Damn it. Looks like we got two more coming in. Stay sharp, they're gonna try to cut us off." he told his co-pilot. "Aeris get back behind me and stay there." he ordered. Aeris did as she was told, but felt herself bump into someone when she moved. Luke was standing right next to her and Obi-Wan had come up on the other side as well.

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast?" Luke said. Aeris snorted a bit. Han bristled.

"Watch your mouth, kid, or you're gonna find yourself floating home." He shot a quick glare at Aeris, who promptly put her hand over her mouth. "We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them."

"Man this is crazy. Didn't see this coming when I woke up." Aeris said.

"Don't tell me you're regretting it now?" Han asked her.

"Psh! Not likely!" she shot back. Aeris felt the ship move and suddenly the heavy fire power from the cruisers hit against their shield. It jerked them a little bit and Aeris stumbled. She gripped onto Han's shoulder and held onto Luke to brace herself.

"Told you to sit down. Now the real fun begins." Han had a little smirk on his face. Aeris shot a look over at Luke, who returned it. He held onto her in return, though. Both to make sure she didn't fall and to make sure he didn't go down with her.

"How much time before you can make the jump to lightspeed?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Few more moments and we'll have the coordinates." Han informed as he pressed a few more buttons. The ship jerked again and Aeris' heart along with it. She gasped and held onto Luke with both hands this time.

"Are you kidding? They're right there gaining!" Luke was pretty flustered. Aeris didn't blame him. Han whipped around again.

"Hyperspace ain't like dustin' crops, boy!" the smuggler shot back. Aeris rolled her eyes.

"Quit arguing! There are bigger issues going on here!" she reminded.

"What's that flashing?" Luke pointed. Han smacked his arm back and Aeris had to hold back another snort.

"We're losing the deflector shield! Go strap yourselves in! I'm gonna make the jump to lightspeed." Han ordered. Obi-Wan hurried out first and Luke went as well, trying to pull Aeris along, but she resisted.

"Go! I'm staying here! I want to watch. I'll be ok!" she assured with a smile. Luke didn't have time to argue so he just gave a quick nod and left her. Aeris sat back down in the seat behind Han. She leaned forward.

"Take a good long look, kiddo!" Han told her before the Millennium Falcon jetted off into hyperspace. The stars seemed to stretch for a moment, to her eyes, then everything blended together. It was a little rough at first, and she could feel the g-force trying to push her back. However, after a few minutes everything evened out. Han turned back to look at her. "Alright you're good to stand up you stubborn thing." a little smirk was on his lips. Aeris grinned and stood up. She began to make her way out, but then she slowed to a stop.

"Han…?" she asked cautiously, turning around.

"Yeah?" he didn't turn around, but continued to make sure everything was good to go for the ride through hyperspace. Chewie had done his part, so he got up to go relax in the bigger part of the ship. Aeris bit her lip.

"When we get to Alderaan...What…" she sighed. "What if I don't want to go with Luke and Obi-Wan? What if I wanted to stay with you?" she folded her arms and shifted a bit. Han sighed and finally turned around. He looked at her for a moment.

"Don't you want to perfect that magic trick of yours? I think you'd be better off on Alderaan, training and getting your life together Aeris. And hey, Luke seems to like you. I think you like him too." he gave that roguish smile and shrugged. Aeris blinked and blushed a little.

"I mean...I dunno. Maybe. But I don't think he trusts me yet. I don't know if Obi-Wan does either…" she sat back down in her seat. "But Han I don't know what to do. All I've ever known is work and survival. The fact that I'm force sensitive is just a perk... And it was an accident."

"It was self defense." Han corrected her, his voice stern but gentle. "Look I don't know what you did, I don't know what happened, but I do know that you did what was right. Killing those pirates was the only way to protect yourself so don't you _ever_ apologize for it." he looked in her eyes. Aeris paused, but nodded.

"Ok. I won't..." she said quietly. "But...as I was saying, I don't have any skills. What would I do? I feel like I could do better if I came with you. You could teach me how to fly the Falcon! And fix it!" she pleaded. Han only smiled at her and shook his head.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, kiddo. You're pretty capable. Everything about you is untapped potential." he reached up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Tell you what. Let's see how all of this goes and plays out first alright? If anything, you wait around on Alderaan. Let me get this payment to Jabba out of the way and then we'll take it from there alright? It'll give you some time to think about what you want. I know how much you like the crazy stories of the jedi and the force and all that other stuff. You may change your mind before this is over with." he gently pat her shoulder, then stood up. "Everyone is in the back. Come on out when you're ready." with that, Han walked away. Aeris leaned back in her seat and sighed. She watched the strange scene before her. She'd never seen anything like this, it was beautiful...but she definitely had much to think about.

 _ **Please leave a review! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here's the next chapter everyone! I hope you enjoy! Here's were we find out a bit about Aeris' past._**

 ** _Read, Review, be Merry!_**

Chapter 3-Disturbance in the Force

Han walked back out to see everyone gathered in the larger room. Chewie had just started a game with the droids and Luke was getting ready to practice while Obi-Wan gave him a few pointers. Luke saw Han and furrowed his brow for a moment.

"Where's Aeris?" he asked.

"Oh she's still on the flight deck watching us ride through hyperspace. She enjoys little things like that. Girl's just about as innocent as the sunrise. She's had a hard life though...she deserves to take some joy out of things like that." Han sighed. She deserved a lot of things...much more than he thought he could give her by taking her under his wing.

"What's her story exactly?" Luke asked. "Obviously you two know each other well."

"I dunno kid...I think that might be something you should ask her. But I will tell you this. You both can trust her completely. Aeris is a good girl with a lot of potential. She's got a good heart too and she needs somebody to look out for her. I don't know how much she knows about your crazy religion but she's very much obsessed with learning about it. Not to mention that little trick she does. She probably needs to hone that."

"I actually wanted to discuss that with you, seeing as how you're the only one who knows about her. Did she have any family? When did she start showing signs?" Obi-Wan asked. Han shifted.

"No. She doesn't have any family. No parents or anything. Aeris…" Han sighed, finally just giving in. If she found out she would probably be mad but he could risk it. "Aeris was born into slavery, alright? I found her when she was 16 being sold illegally by one of Jabba's factions and I thank my lucky stars that she didn't get any further than that." Chewie let out a loud howl. Han held his hands up. "I know. But they need to know."

"She was a slave?" Luke said quietly. Shock and sympathy was written all over his face. He had no idea.

"Well the story they told me was that she managed to kill some of the pirates that got too handsy with her. They don't know how she did it, she didn't have a weapon, but their necks were snapped. They kept her on lock down until they were able to put her on the market. When I found her, the pirates had ridiculed her in front of the crowd. Ripped all her clothes off and made her stand there." Obi-wan had a very concerned look on his face as Han told the story. Luke was shocked. Han shifted and his eyes were distant as he spoke about the memory. "She had... scars all over her, and tattoos along her arms. It didn't look like any slave markings I'd ever seen so I figured it was just marks from her previous owners. Which is good because they just look like normal tattoos but it's why she always keeps her arms covered." Han shrugged. "I bought her, covered her up, fed her a good meal and freed her. All of this happened on Tatooine. I don't know if she's ever been anywhere else before then but she sure doesn't act like it. There's still a lot about her I don't know either, but she's blocked a lot of stuff out. I think she's managed to forget a lot of things. I took her to the Cantina when Ackmena was working, told her the deal and that was it. She was taken in and given a job and a place to stay once she'd come around of course. Chewie and I took care of her for a little while. We had to make sure she was in a fit state to survive on her own. It took a bit, but she's a strong girl. Now she's a completely new person. Or...Well…" he gave a short, bitter chuckle. "The person she was always meant to be."

"So you are a decent human being huh?" Luke asked. Han looked up at him.

"To an extent. Just because I'm a smuggler doesn't make me scum does it?"

"No…" Luke shifted a bit. "That's not what I meat." Han chuckled.

"I know, kid." he nodded back. "Why don't you go fetch her? I'm sure she'd agree to come up here and talk if you asked her to. Especially if she needs to train or...whatever." he waved his hand carelessly as he stood up and walked down another corridor.

"That's a good idea. Go on, Luke." Obi-Wan instructed. The boy stepped quickly and jogged over to the flight deck. He saw Aeris still leaned back in the chair and watching.

"Aeris?" he called. The girl blinked and turned around, then smiled brightly.

"Hey Luke. Isn't it pretty?" she asked. Luke returned her smile and nodded.

"Yeah. It is. Why don't you come on up with the rest of us? Obi-Wan and I are eager to talk to you and get to know you a little better. Especially since you're with us now." he held his hand out to her. Aeris blinked and looked at his hand. "Come on. It's ok. You can trust me." he assured gently. Aeris had a slow little smile stretch on her lips.

"I...do trust you…" she reached up to take his hand.

"Good. I trust you too." Luke pulled her up from her seat. Aeris felt her stomach do a weird fluttery thing.

"Thanks. You...have no idea how much that means to me." She said with a little laugh in her voice, but suddenly she felt something. It was a very unpleasant sensation and she couldn't quite explain it. It actually...well it hurt a bit. She gasped and put a hand over her chest. "O-ow...Ah...what the hell?" she breathed.

"Aeris are you ok?" Luke put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know. I just got this really weird feeling like...painful but not physically pain-" her bright blue eyes widened in realization. "Come on." she grabbed Luke's hand and ran back out into the main area with him, and she saw Obi-Wan stumble a bit and take a seat off to the side. "Obi-Wan what was that?" she asked quickly as she hurried over to him with Luke. The old Jedi slowly looked up.

"It was...A great disturbance in the force. You felt it too, Aeris?" he asked. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah...It sort of...hurt. I don't know. I've never felt anything like it." she shifted a bit. Luke put a hand on her back and she looked up at him, then both turned back to Ben.

"It was as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened." he shook his head. "I am surprised you felt it but that only confirms my fears." he sighed. "Go on Luke. You'd better get back to your exercises. Aeris, watch him closely. I don't have a lightsaber for you but we'll work on getting you one." the old man assured before he put his head down and sighed. Aeris furrowed her brow.

"It's...Ok Ben. No rush." She pat his shoulder then looked over at Luke. He looked just as worried.

"Come on," he told her gently. "You can practice a little with mine." The two made their way back over. Luke withdrew his lightsaber. Aeris stared in amazement. It was a gorgeous shade of blue and she watched as he focused and blocked the little lasers that shot from the orb.

"Well you can forget about those imperial slugs. Told you I'd outrun 'em." Han said as he came back in and sat down. He looked around for a moment. Aeris was too busy focusing and watching Luke. "Don't everybody thank me at once…" Han mumbled.

"Hm? Oh sorry. Thanks Han." Aeris flashed him a smile. "I'm supposed to be paying attention." She looked back at Luke.

"We should be at Alderaan in about 0200 hours."

"Here Aeris. I've been practicing a bit. You need to get some in. Come here." Luke waved her over. Aeris stepped up. Han watched.

"Ok. What do I do?" she asked. Luke put the lightsaber in her hands.

"Just focus. Feel the force." he told her what Obi-wan had been telling him. Aeris took a deep breath and the lightsaber sprang back to life...and so did the little blaster orb. Aeris rose the lightsaber and fixed her feet to where she felt comfortable enough. Her eyes were fixed on the orb as it moved, and she moved the lightsaber with it… and it suddenly shot. But she missed! She felt a little burning sensation hit her arm and she hissed.

"Ow!" she rubbed her arm and looked over at Luke, who was smiling a bit. Han snorted from the side. "Hey you two! No laughing!"

"I'm not laughing at you!" Luke assured.

"I am." Han chuckled a bit. Aeris stuck her tongue out at him and he just smiled. Luke shook his head.

"Don't listen to him. It's ok. It'll take some time, just try to block everything else out." he told her.

"A Jedi can feel the force flowing through him." Obi-Wan said.

"Right...So it kind of controls your actions?" she asked. Both her and Luke looked over.

"Partially. But it also obeys your commands." Obi-wan watched her closely. Aeris felt the pressure but did her best to ignore it. She bit her lip and lifted the saber again. The orb began to dart around. Aeris narrowed her eyes...and two shots came for her. She was able to block both. The movements were a bit rushed and sloppy, but she'd managed to save her skin from the little burns.

"Ah! Yes!" she cheered, that bright smile back on her face as she looked at the others. Chewie made a sound of approval and Luke smiled.

"That's great! Your movements are a bit rushed but we can work on it. No big deal. Good job, though Aeris." he walked up to her and looked over at Obi-Wan, who gave a nod in approval.

"Don't worry. I'll work with both of you." he assured. Aeris handed Luke his lightsaber back.

"I like it. I can't wait till I get my own." she stepped off to the side so he could practice again. Han had a knowing look on his face but he kept quiet. Luke jumped into practicing again...but he also missed one. It shot him in the thigh and he jumped. Han laughed.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side."

"Blasters are kind of random though aren't they?" Aeris asked.

"Says the girl who was just begging me for one earlier today." the smuggler reminded. Aeris blushed.

"Hey I was desperate alright? I didn't think I'd ever get near a lightsaber much less be able to use one." She motioned to Luke, who deactivated the saber.

"You don't believe in the force do you?" he looked at Han, who almost rolled his eyes.

"Kid I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. Seen a lot of strange stuff but I've never seen _anything_ to make me believe there's one all powerful force controlling everything." Aeris glanced over to see Luke's reaction...and he almost looked like he was pouting. It was cute. She looked back over at Han.

"How come you've never voiced these opinions to me?" she asked. "You never talked so negatively about the force when I told you what I could do."

"That's because you need motivation. Bottom line is, there's no all powerful force controlling _my_ destiny." he gave a shrug. Obi-Wan chuckled a bit. Aeris crossed her arms and gave that optimistic smirk.

"I bet we'll change your mind, yet. Just you wait, Han Solo."

"Yeah right. A whole lotta simple tricks and nonsense." with that, he moved to turn around. Obi-Wan still had that look on his face, a little smirk.

"I suggest you try again, Luke." he reached up and grabbed a helmet, then walked over to the two younger ones. Han seemed a bit interested again. Aeris watched closely and listened. "This time let go your conscious self and act on instinct." with that, Obi-Wan socked the helmet down on his head, with the blast shield down. Aeris felt like a point was about to be proven.

"Well...With the blast shield down how am I supposed to see? I can't even fight." Luke reached up and adjusted it a bit.

"Don't be so quick to doubt yourself." Aeris said.

"She's right. Also your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them." Obi-Wan stood back next to Aeris. Luke brought his saber up and took his stance...the little orb shot at him but he missed it and it got him in the shoulder. "Stretch out with your feelings." Obi-Wan encouraged. Aeris glanced over and saw Han smirking. She shook her head and looked back.

"Come on Luke. You've got this." Aeris said with a smile. Luke paused and took a deep breath, then rose his lightsaber again. She watched closely and saw him start to move in the same direction the practice orb was going. Her hopes shot up. The little orb fired one shot and Luke blocked it, then fired twice more in a row and he blocked those perfectly as well.

"Nice! Yes!" Aeris grinned and looked over at Obi-Wan.

"See? You can do it." the old man looked rather proud. Luke took the helmet off of his head, a huge smile on his face.

"Psh. Beginner's luck." Han scoffed. Aeris rolled her eyes. Obi-Wan turned back to look at him.

"In my experience there's no such thing as _luck_."

"Look. Going against remotes is one thing. Going against the living? That's something else." Han still had that smug smirk on. Luke ignored him and stepped up to Aeris.

"Here. Want to give it a try?"

"Yeah!" she was pretty enthusiastic now. Luke chuckled and handed her the helmet and his saber, but suddenly a little alarm started to go off. Han looked up.

"Ah save the lesson for later. Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan." he pushed himself up and headed back towards the flight deck. Obi-Wan approached the two.

"You know I did feel something. I could almost see the remote." Luke seemed to have gained some confidence. Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's good! You've taken your first step into a larger world. And I'm sure Aeris will be no different." he put his other hand on the girl's shoulder. Aeris gave a shy smile.

"I'm glad you both have so much confidence in me...I hope I don't let you down. I'll do my absolute best."

"My dear girl, I have no doubt that you will do well. You're already proficient enough in the ways of the force to knock a weapon out of enemy hands. You and Luke will do just fine." the old Jedi assured. Aeris looked up at Luke and smiled, and he returned it, patting her back gently. All of a sudden, the Falcon gave a huge jerk again. Aeris squeaked in surprise and stumbled into Luke but he caught her, and managed to keep them both from tumbling to the ground.

"What the hell is going on now?" she asked, clinging to the farm boy.

"I don't know! Let's go find out. Come on!" Luke steadied her and they lead the way to where Han and Chewie were. "What's going on?"

"Our position is correct except...No Alderaan." Han said.

"What do you mean? Where is it?"

"That's what I'm tryna tell you kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away."

"That's impossible!" Aeris furrowed her brow and watched as all the remnants of the planet knocked against the ship.

"What? How?" Luke was just as in disbelief as she.

"Destroyed. By the Empire." Obi-Wan said. That horrible feeling had crept back inside of Aeris...and she felt a deep sorrow for the loss of a whole innocent planet.

"An entire star fleet couldn't destroy a planet." Han glanced back at the Jedi. "It'd take a thousands starships with more firepower than-" he was suddenly interrupted by a frantic beeping. "There's another ship coming in!" he announced.

"Maybe they know what happened?" Luke said.

"It's an imperial fighter." Obi-Wan realized.

"It followed us!" Luke and Aeris exchanged a look, but she shook her head.

"There's no way it could have. Nothing was dragged with us."

"No. It's a short range fighter." Obi-Wan watched it as it flew by them. Aeris' heart was racing.

"There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?" Han was focused now, more serious. It had been a long time since Aeris' had seen him like that.

"Why isn't it shooting at us? And for that matter why are we following it? Han?" she shifted nervously.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us we're in big trouble!" Luke looked over at the smuggler. Han didn't return it, just kept his eyes forward.

"Not if I can help it. Chewie jam the transmissions." the wookie reached up and did as he was told.

"It's best to let it go. It's too far out of range-"

"Not for long!" Han interrupted the old jedi and kept his course, speeding up a bit. Aeris bit her lip.

"I hope you know what you're doing." she shifted and leaned against the chair Luke sat in.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on it's own." Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes.

"He must have gotten lost. Been part of a convoy or something?" Luke suggested.

"Or...It could be a scout." Aeris ran a hand through her hair nervously, on the side that didn't have the braid in it.

"Well he ain't gonna be around long enough to tell anybody about us." Han's best way of reassuring her when he was in battle mode. Luke sat up a little straighter.

"Look at him, looks like he's heading for that small moon."

"I think I can get him before he gets there. He's almost in range." Han's eyes were on the screen now. He was itching to blast the fighter. Aeris leaned up and pursed her lips. Her blue eyes were a bit wide and attentive.

"I don't like this guys…"

"That's no moon…" Obi-Wan suddenly said, grave surprise written on his face. "It's a space station…"

"It's too big to be a space station." Han shot back.

"No...No he's right look at it. It looks like it's made completely out of metal. We're coming up on it fast. Come on Han let's get out of here!" Aeris pleaded.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Luke voiced.

"You're not the only one…" Aeris shook her head.

"Turn the ship around." Obi-Wan said quickly.

"Yeah...Yeah I think you're right." Han muttered, then began to do his thing. "Full reverse. Chewie lock in the auxiliary power." the Falcon began to shudder again, as if it were resisting.

"What's going on…?" Aeris' bad feeling just grew the closer they got.

"Chewie lock in the auxiliary power!" Han demanded. Chewie yelled back at him.

"Why are we still moving towards it?!"

"We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!" Han told the farm boy.

"There's gotta be something you can do!"

"There's nothing I can do about it. I have her at full power. They're not gonna get me without a fight." Han growled. The Falcon jerked and was resisting hard now. Aeris gripped onto Luke's arm and he grabbed hers in return, if only to try and offer a little comfort.

"You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting." Obi-Wan muttered. The closer they got, the more intimidating things seemed to get. The shadow of the station fell over the flight deck and Aeris moved a bit closer to Luke.

"We're being dragged right into the Empire…" she muttered. "Han...what are we going to do. They're going to get us what do we do?" she began to panic a little bit.

"I got an idea. We gotta be quick though. Come on. All of you follow me." Han jumped up and lead the way out. Luke kept a hold of Aeris, and Aeris drug him, wanting to stay close to Han. It was just how she was. Ever since he'd rescued and freed her, she'd been attached to him, and now she was so scared she was going to be taken away again. She didn't want that. She didn't want to be ripped away from any of them. It was her biggest fear.

"Luke...Don't leave me ok?" she whispered to him. Luke was a bit surprised at her request but he was glad she trusted him so much to be so vulnerable and honest. He squeezed her hand gently.

"Nobody is going to take you, Aeris. Not if I can help it." he whispered back. She looked up at him quickly, the way he'd said it surprised her...did he know? Did Han tell him? Oh but now was not the time to worry about it. She only nodded and took a deep breath, squeezing his hand back.

"Alright this is it. These are a couple of the compartments I use for smuggling. One is a little smaller than the other. Luke you and the old man get down here in this one. Aeris you're with me and Chewie." Han held his hand out for her to take, which she did immediately. Luke and Obi-Wan climbed down into the first compartment and Han placed the top back over it. Chewie got down first, then Han eased Aeris down and Chewie helped her as well, then he lowered himself down and pulled the top over theirs as well.

"Han...Han I'm scared I don't want them to take me. They're gonna take me." Aeris whimpered. Luke furrowed his brow and looked over at Obi-Wan. They could hear how scared the poor girl was through the thin compartments.

"Hey. Hey look at me. Listen to me." Han took her shoulders. "Aeris you have to be quiet now ok? Just be quiet. Nobody is going to take you. I'll blast 'em before they do, understand? Now just hush. Try to calm down." he looked in her eyes. Aeris' eyes were watery and full of uncertainty, but she nodded...and she leaned forward and held tight to him. Han was a bit surprised, but only for a second until he wrapped his arms around her as well. He ran his hand over her hair and she just held onto him.

They all felt it when the Falcon landed and the platform was lowered. Footsteps sounded soon after, and everyone held their breath… and Aeris held tighter to Han.

 ** _Please please please Review and tell me what you think! :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Next Chapter is up! Been a minute I know. Hope you guys enjoy. Please review!**_

Chapter 4- The Princess is in another Detention Block

Aeris' eyes were shut and she could still here a few faint footsteps overhead. They were all being patient and quiet and she'd managed to calm down a bit as well. She relaxed and wasn't clinging to Han as desperately as she had been.

"There's no one here." she heard a stormtrooper, then footsteps faded off. Aeris blinked and looked up at Han. He glanced down at her and gave a nod. He slowly reached up and popped the top off. Luke and Obi-Wan did the same.

"Lucky you had these compartments." Luke said as he looked over at Han and Aeris.

"I use them for smuggling. Never thought I'd be smuggling myself." He pushed himself up to sit on the floor, then reached his hands down to help Aeris. "If we take off we'll never get passed the tractor beam."

"Leave that to me." Obi-Wan said as he began to climb out. Han shook his head.

"Damn fool I _knew_ that you were gonna say that." he finally pulled Aeris out and she sat beside him, heaving a shaky sigh.

"Who's the more foolish? The fool of the fool who follows him?" Obi-Wan said.

"There's a fine line between bravery and foolishness. In my experience, they go hand in hand." Aeris said. Chewie popped his head up and Han reached forward and gave him a little scratch.

"Aeris are you alright?" Luke asked as he climbed up. He stood up and held his hand out to her. Han hid his smirk and stood up on his own. Aeris took Luke's hand and stood to her feet.

"Yeah...Yeah I'm alright. I lost my nerve there for a second but I'm good now. What's the plan? I'm ready. I can handle it." She put her hands on her hips.

"Love the enthusiasm. We're going to wing it though." Han said. "There's a scanning crew coming on board. When they get up here we'll knock them out and take it from there."

"We always end up winging it on something we should most definitely not wing." Aeris pointed out.

"That's kind of our style at this point, kiddo."

"I think I have an idea. It's a bit reckless but it may just work. After you knock these two unconscious, of course." Obi-Wan said. Voices were heard outside and Han motioned for them all to press against the wall. He and Chewie got on one side and Luke, Aeris, and Obi-Wan got on the other. Her heart was racing and she kept her eyes on the entrance. Luke glanced back at her and put his hand on her arm. She gave him a small nod and he turned his gaze back to Han. Suddenly the two men walked in, carrying a large crate. Aeris straightened up. Han looked at Luke and gave him a quick nod, then both of them sprang on the two men.

Not a sound was made, save for the crate thumping to the floor. Other than that, the two guys were out cold. Han put a finger up to his mouth in motion for the others to be quiet, then he moved a little closer.

"Hey!" he called down. Aeris bit her lip. "Could you give us a hand with this?" he called to the stormtroopers below, who took the bait easily.

Aeris soon found herself following close behind Chewie, with Han dressed up in stormtrooper gear. She thought it a streak of luck and marvelous coincidence that the two trooper armor sets fit the boys well enough. This part was all Obi-Wan's idea for stealthiness, which seemed to be working so far. He followed beside her and Artoo and Threepio trailed along as well.

The group of them stopped before the doors to the control room and Obi-Wan and Aeris, along with the droids, hid behind Han and Chewie. The waiting and anticipation was killing Aeris. She glanced back to make sure no one was coming, but also wanted to keep an eye out for Luke. Without warning, the door suddenly slid open! Han and Chewie were ready though. The wookie let out a loud growl and threw the first guy into the wall. Han stepped up and blasted a second. Aeris eyes widened as she saw a third try to go for the intercom. She withdrew her knife and threw it, but just as she did, Han blasted him as well. The knife embedded into his back.

"I had him, Han." Aeris said as she stepped into the room. Han took his helmet off and looked over at her.

"I know. Reflexes though."

"Well you were the one complaining that I wasn't using my knife." even though she'd tapped into her force powers to help her aim be true. She walked over and yanked her knife out of the imperial's back just as Luke came in and shut the door behind him. Aeris looked over, relieved to see him. He pulled his helmet off and Aeris felt her attraction to him grow.

"You know between his howling and your blasting it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here." he snapped at Han. Aeris bit her lip. Damn he was cute when he was mad. She shook her head and bent down, wiping the blood off of her knife onto the imperial's clothes.

"Bring 'em on. I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around."

"Come on Han. Even _you_ know a straight fight would get us all killed...or worse…" Aeris muttered.

"Sorry. What's worse than getting killed?" Han snapped. Aeris paused and glared at him. There was a bit of hurt and anger in her bright blue eyes...and Han caught himself all too late. Luke watched the two and he glared at Han in return.

"Nice going." he growled.

"I'm sorry, Aeris." the smuggler said, his voice dropping to an apologetic tone. Aeris nodded and sheathed her knife.

"It's fine."

"Sir, we've found the computer outlet." Threepio told Obi-Wan. Meanwhile Luke stepped over to stand beside Aeris. He put a gentle hand on her back. She glanced up at him and shot him a fleeting smile.

"That's good. He should be able to interpret the entire imperial network." Obi-Wan looked down at Artoo as he set to work in his hacking. He beeped a few times and Threepio looked up at the old Jedi.

"He says he's found the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor." the group looked up to see a mapping out of the station. "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in 7 locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave." Threepio informed. Obi-Wan looked over at the others.

"I don't think you boys can help."

"Good. That means I can." Aeris stepped up and crossed her arms. Obi-Wan chuckled a bit and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I must go alone, Aeris." he squeezed gently, then moved away. Aeris looked like she wanted to protest more. Han scoffed.

"Whatever you say. I've got more than I bargained for on this trip anyways. I think Aeris has too. I wouldn't have let her go with you."

"Han!" she argued. She looked over at Luke and Obi-Wan.

"I want to come with you." Luke protested.

"Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids."

"But he can-"

"They must be transported safely or other systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan." he put a hand on his shoulder. "Your destiny lies along a different path than mine…" he leaned a bit closer. "And Aeris needs you. I feel you will both need each other before the end. Watch over her." he said to where only the two of them could hear. Obi-Wan turned and opened the door. Aeris bit her lip and jogged over.

"Obi-Wan…" she sighed softly. "Just...be careful alright? Please be careful." the old Jedi only smiled at his two pupils.

"The force will be with you both...Always." with those last words, he turned and ran off down the corridor. Luke pushed the button and shut the door again. Aeris brushed her hair back and heard Chewie say something.

"You said it Chewie. Where did you dig up that old fossil?" Han leaned against the wookie and both of them stared at Luke. Aeris shook her head.

"Han don't." she begged.

"Ben is a great man." Luke said as he walked up to face the smart-mouthed smuggler.

"Yeah. Great at gettin' us into trouble."

"I didn't hear you give any ideas."

"Well anything's better than us waiting around for him to pick us up."

"Stop it. Both of you. Honestly!" Aeris stepped up between the two of them. "This isn't doing any of us any good." she looked between the two of them, but they were interrupted by Artoo making some very frantic noises.

"What is it?" Luke asked threepio.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says 'I've found her' and keeps repeating 'she's here'."

"Who is it?" Aeris asked as she stepped closer to the droids.

"It's Princess Leia, Miss." Threepio looked up at them. Aeris' eyes widened.

"Oh wow a princess?"

" _The_ Princess? She's here?" Luke exclaimed. Aeris blinked in surprise.

"You know her? That's amazing!"

"I know _of_ her. Never met her."

"Princess?" Han echoed.

"Where? Where is she?" Luke asked quickly.

"Princess? Wait, what's going on?" Han looked between the two.

"There's a princess and she's being held prisoner here, apparently." Aeris informed, and she suddenly lit up. "We have to go rescue her!" she looked down at Artoo as he beeped and booped again.

"Level 5. Detention block AA23." Threepio translated. Artoo made a few more sounds. "I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated."

"Oh no…" Luke looked at Aeris.

"Let's go get her! We can do it!" her blue eyes were lit up and she was ready.

"What are you two talking about?" Han walked up to them.

"The droids belong to her! She's the one on the message. We gotta help her!"

"Now look. Don't you two go getting any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here." to put emphasis, Han plopped down in a chair.

"But Obi-Wan didn't know she was here!" Aeris said. "She must be important if the droids and Luke are making such a fuss over it." she shook his shoulder. "Han come on! Don't tell me your heroic rescues are a one time thing?" she gave her best pout face. Han glanced up at her, then shook his head.

"You were an exception. And stop it. The sad eyes don't work on me, kiddo."

"Now that's a lie and you know it."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"But they're gonna execute her!" Luke stepped back over to stand beside Aeris. "Look a few minutes ago you said you didn't wanna wait here just to be captured now all you wanna do is stay?" Han looked up at him.

"Marching to the detention area is not what I had in mind!"

"But they're gonna kill her!" Luke was pretty high strung about the whole thing and he had every right to be.

"Better her than me!" Han swiveled around and ended the conversation. Aeris crossed her arms. Her and Luke looked at each other. He bit his lip and shook his head...but suddenly Aeris perked up, having gotten an idea. She grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him close, then leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Tell him he'll get more money. She's a princess right?" she pulled back and looked up into his eyes. Luke stared back at her and a little grin touched his lips. Aeris smiled back and winked. Slowly, Luke turned back around and leaned against the back of Han's chair.

"She's rich." he suggested. Han slowly turned around. Chewie howled a little bit.

"Rich?" Han looked up at the Wookie.

"Yeah. I mean she's a princess you know?" Aeris shrugged.

"Rich, powerful. Listen if you were to rescue her the reward would be…" Luke faded off a bit.

"What?"

"Well more wealth than you can imagine!"

"Careful Luke." Aeris said with a laugh in her voice.

"She's right. I can imagine quite a bit." Han looked up at the farm boy.

"You'll get it." he promised.

"I better!"

"You will!"

"Besides I was gonna go anyways if you did or didn't." Aeris piped up.

"Alright you two. You win. You better be right about this." He pointed at Luke. "What's your plan?"

"Alright! Ahhh let's see." Luke looked around. "Threepio hand me those two binders will you?" the droid did as was asked and handed them over. "Ok. I'm gonna put these on you." He approached Chewie but the Wookie growled loudly in protest.

"Easy big guy…" Aeris muttered. Luke quickly backed off.

"Uh...ok Han...You put those on him." he handed the binders over. Han chuckled and took them.

"Don't worry Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind." he began to fix them up. Luke approached Aeris with the other pair. She smiled and held out her wrists.

"Don't worry I won't growl at you." Luke grinned and took her wrists gently.

"Thanks." He looked up at her. "You're alright with me doing this though...right? You'd tell me if you didn't want to?" Aeris rose a brow. Han slowly looked back.

"What, rescuing the princess? Of course I want to do this! It's the right thing to do. Nobody deserves to be kept against their will." she gave a little smile. Luke shifted.

"I meant...the binders. You're ok right?"

"Kid…" Han cautioned. Aeris furrowed her brow, but then realization slowly washed over her.

"Han...You told him didn't you..." she sighed and shut her eyes, turning her head to the side.

"Aeris I had to. The old man wanted to know about your family. I guess he was trying to figure out something having to do with your….thing." he said as he waved his hand. "I knew you were gonna be upset but I did it anyways. I wanted them to know they could trust you." he admitted. Luke looked over at the girl.

"Aeris it's alright." his voice was gentle. He didn't want her upset.

"Is it?" she said a bit bitterly. Too late. "How am I supposed to know if everything said or done, isn't out of pity now?" she stared up at Luke, her emotions clear on her face. Luke was a bit shocked by those words...he wasn't doing this because he pitied her. He genuinely liked her, wanted to see her happy.

"How could you think that?" he tried to meet her gaze, but she shook her head,

"We don't have time for this right now. Just put these on let's do this. Princess Leia needs our help." Her icy blue eyes shot up to Han again. "And stop calling him old man! His name is Obi-Wan...and he's our master." she said that last bit quietly, but she'd accepted it completely.

"I'm sorry. Really, Aeris...I'm sorry." Han looked at her for a moment. The girl glanced at him, but nodded. Luke hesitated, but then tightened the binders around her wrists.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry too. If only for upsetting you. I didn't mean to." Luke rubbed her shoulder briefly. Aeris looked down.

"Master Luke, pardon me for asking but what do Artoo and I do if we're discovered here?" Threepio said. Luke grabbed his helmet and so did Han, the conversation laid to rest for now. Han took hold of Chewie while Luke kept his hand on Aeris' shoulder.

"Lock the door."

"And hope they don't have blasters." Han added. The boys put their helmets on.

"That isn't very reassuring." Threepio responded.

"Seems to be a lot of that going around huh?" Aeris asked. Han let out a sigh. He knew what it was gonna be now. Bitter, Sarcastic quips made at the boys expense until they could properly sort that whole conversation out… or at least until she got over it.

 _ **Read, Review, Be Merry!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello all! I am back with another chapter before class. I hope you've missed Aeris and the Squad. This was a fun chapter, honestly. The sass is outstanding. Anyways, I'll let you get to it. Please review!**_

 _ **-Firestar**_

Chapter 5- We don't talk about the Garbage Chute

The four of them were headed down the hallway, now in the very heart of the Empire. Luke held onto Aeris and kept her close. He could tell she was nervous despite her frustration at him and Han. Han held onto Chewie as they walked...but suddenly a curious little thing happened. A little black robot on four wheels came zooming up to them. They stopped, but Chewie wasn't having it. He roared at the little thing, which caused it to squeak and head off in a different direction.

"Screaming at things you don't like. I need to try that one. Thanks Chewie." Aeris said with a little smirk.

"Get used to this mood she's in, kid. It happens all the time when she's pissed." Han muttered. "She'll either get over it or we'll have to talk to her." Luke only nodded in response.

They walked further down and came to the elevators. Aeris kept her head down for the most part, but every once and awhile her blue eyes would look up and scan the area carefully. The mood she was in was helping her be convincing. She had that pissed off, resting bitch face look that made for a good rebellious prisoner. They stood there for a moment, and it was a tad bit awkward as they waited for the door to open. Aeris watched all these men pass them by and had a strange thought enter her mind.

"I can't see anything in this helmet." Luke muttered. The doors opened, and one soldier walked out, but they filled in after him. An older man stepped up to get on with them but Aeris bared her teeth, growled and took a step forward. Luke jumped and yanked her back. The old man jumped back in surprise and gave a look that was somewhere between offense and fear. Han just stepped up and waved him off politely as he could. The man was satisfied and moved away...Aeris was satisfied too and it was easy to tell by the smirk she wore. Once the doors closed, she relaxed a bit.

"You trying to get us caught Aeris?" Han asked. She innocently shook her head.

"No. I was just taking a page out of Chewie's book." She looked over at him with that smirk. Chewie snorted a laugh.

"Yeah very funny." Han grumbled.

"Here let's get these binders loose so you can take them off when we get there." Luke said.

"Oh yeah if they got a lose Wookie on their hands, they'll more than likely soil their drawers." Aeris shrugged. "Just saying. Nobody messes with a Wookie." Chewie draped his arms around Aeris and pulled her close, giving a few soft howls. She gave a genuine smile.

"I don't think this is gonna work." Han muttered as he loosened the Wookie's binders.

"Then why didn't you say so before?" Luke looked over at him while he went to work on Aeris'.

"I did say so before!" Han shook his head. Aeris snorted a laugh.

"You guys doubt too much. We'll be fine! Some way or another…"

A silence fell over them for a moment…

"So, has anyone else noticed that this whole base is just full of guys? I mean are there any imperial women? I know there are rebel women and neutral women, but no one ever talks about imperial women. It's weird. Maybe the Empire doesn't just hate rebels but females as well." Aeris rambled off.

"Boy she's really got that annoying prisoner act down, doesn't she?" Han said.

"I'm not going to answer that. That's a trap." Luke responded.

"He's smart. I like him." Aeris said. Luke looked over at her.

"Don't take it to heart, kid. She's only saying that to annoy me." Han clearly had a smirk in his voice. Aeris glared at him.

"No, I'm not! I mean it! I do like Luke! You, however, are not on my favorites list right now…" she shifted and looked over at her fellow jedi apprentice. "And I may like you, but I'm still upset." The elevator suddenly came to a halt and all conversation with it. The door opened, and they headed out. They were right there at the detention level. Aeris could see the long hallway with all the cells. Han held Chewie and Luke held Aeris. She put on her best scowl and clenched her jaw. The Imperial soldier turned around and stepped over, though stayed behind the panels.

"Where are you taking this girl and this...thing?" he had a look of disgust on his face. Aeris narrowed her eyes.

"Prisoner transfer from cellblock 1138." Luke said. The commander narrowed his eyes.

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it." He waved the other two soldiers over. They stepped forward, and Aeris took a deep, slow breath...she was preparing herself...Getting her 'magic trick' ready.

Chewie let out a loud roar and grabbed one of the soldiers and tossed him over the railing.

"Look out he's loose!" Han yelled.

"So am I!" Aeris shouted, ripping the binders off her wrists. Luke and Han shot their blasters, and Han threw one to Chewie, but Aeris was relying solely on her force abilities. She pushed her hand out and slammed one of the soldiers against the wall hard. He sunk to the ground, unconscious. Han and Chewie worked on knocking out the cameras while Luke and Aeris took care of the rest of the soldiers.

"Look out!" Aeris shouted and threw her knife again. It hit the advancing soldier right in the chest. She threw both of her hands up and flung two more soldiers off to the side. Smoke and blasters were everywhere but she was focused. Han shot the last man who was foolishly running towards them from down the hall. Finally, it was over. Luke ran over to Aeris.

"That was amazing! I had no idea you could do all of that. The knife was one thing but your force abilities!" Aeris smiled a bit.

"Well I've had 3 years of practice. Once I figured out I could do it, I didn't want to stop, but only used it in dire situations." she assured. Han pulled the dead guy off the control panel. Aeris moved over and snatched her knife from the chest of the soldier and wiped the blood off again, then sheathed it safely.

"We gotta find out which cell this princess of your is in... Here it is! 2187! You two go and get her. I'll hold 'em here." He pulled the helmet off his head. Luke nodded and motioned for Aeris to follow, which she did. The hallway was long...and looked like something you'd be constantly running down in a bad dream. It disturbed Aeris a little bit but she shook it off and followed close behind.

"Luke! Aeris! We're gonna have company!" Han shouted after them. Aeris glanced back.

"Hold em' off! We almost got her!" she shouted back. "Go go!" she lightly pat Luke's shoulder. They passed by two more cells until they finally found the one and got the door opened. Princess Leia was laying inside, her eyes shut. Luke ran in first and Aeris followed. The princess' eyes fluttered opened and she sat up. Unfortunately for Aeris, Luke had paused in the doorway and blocked her view.

"Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?" she sassed. Aeris snorted a laugh from behind him.

"Ha! Yeah he is." she peaked over Luke's shoulder and waved at the princess. "Hi!" Leia gave a puzzled look.

"Oh! The uniform." Luke pulled his helmet off and stepped further into the cell. Aeris finally moved in.

"I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."

"And I'm Aeris Rourke. Also here to rescue you." the girl smiled excitedly. Leia just looked confused and sat up fully.

"You're who?"

"Oh wow you'd think the rescue part would get her up and running." Aeris teased.

"We're here to rescue you! We've got your R2 unit. We came here with Ben Kenobi!" Luke repeated. Leia's eyes widened, and she stood up fully.

"Ben Kenobi?! Where is he?"

"We'll explain later. Let's go! Han said we had company coming." Aeris ducked out of the cell. Luke let Leia go first then ran out behind her. "Han!" Aeris yelled down the corridor.

"What?!" was the snappy response.

"Grab me a blaster while you're down there huh?!"

"You're definitely gonna need it, kiddo!" Han yelled back. Chewie roared as a hole was blown straight through the door to the elevator. Chewie grabbed up an extra blaster. "Get behind me! Get behind me!" Han told his friend before the storm troopers came in and started blasting. Han backed up quickly and he and Chewie returned fire, managing to hit a few of them. They backed further up and turned to run down the hallway in the momentary ceasefire. The other three met up with them.

"Can't get out that way." Han informed. Chewie tossed Aeris the blaster and she caught it, ready for anything at this point.

"Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route." Leia said bitterly.

"Easy. It wasn't his fault." Aeris scrunched her nose and looked over at Han. "Still mad at you."

"Yeah I get that." Han told her. "Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, your Highness." He hissed at the princess.

"Look out!" Aeris yelled quickly before stormtroopers started to fire at them again. The group ducked down and moved further back and pushed up against the wall on either side, just barely managing to hide from the blasters. Leia hid behind Luke while Aeris stayed behind Han and shot with him as best she could.

"Threepio!" Luke said over the little commlink. "Are there any other ways out of the cell bay? We've been cut off!"

"Cover me!" Aeris said to Han.

"What?! Why? What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Don't know yet but we're gonna find out!" She clenched her free hand for a moment, hoping this was going to work, then quickly jumped out into the middle.

"Aeris!" Luke shouted. The girl ignored him though and ducked a blaster, but she threw her hand up and tried for a force push...which succeeded. Three stormtroopers flew back from the entrance to the hallway.

"Yes!" she cheered, but her excitement was short lived. Two more stormtroopers took the other's place and Han yanked her back behind him.

"Now is not the time to experiment with your magic tricks!" he scolded.

"There isn't any other way out!" Luke yelled.

"Well we can't hold them off forever! Now what?!" Han angrily shouted back. Chewie roared from behind them

"This is some rescue! You came in here and you didn't even have a plan for getting out?" Leia snapped. Aeris bit the inside of her cheek but kept firing. The princess was starting to annoy her just a little.

"He's the brains, sweetheart!" Han yelled. Luke tried to defend himself.

"Well I didn't-"

"Stop arguing you two or else I'm gonna force push you down the hall! Now we need a plan!" Aeris yelled. Leia answered her. She snatched the blaster from Luke and blew out a vent behind Aeris.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the smuggler shouted.

"Somebody has to save our skins!" Leia jumped out into the middle and shot a few times, then moved over behind Aeris. "Into the garbage chute, flyboy!" she tossed the blaster back to Luke, then jumped down into it. Aeris had to give her a bit of credit for that one. Hopefully that would work. Chewie moved over to the vent next. Aeris kept shooting and managed to hit a trooper...finally. Blasters weren't her weapon of choice, she knew now. Chewie suddenly howled and Han and Aeris looked back.

"Get in there!" Han yelled. "Get in there you big furry oaf! I don't care what you smell! Get in there and don't worry about it!"

"It's the only choice we got right now!" Aeris added. Just for good measure, Han reached back and gave Chewbacca a good kick to the backside to make him go… and he finally did.

"Wonderful girl!" Han shouted over to Luke. "Either I'm gonna kill her or I'm beginning to like her! Aeris you next! GO!" he reached back and shoved her a little bit.

"Ok! Ok I'm going!" she looked down at the vent and bit her lip, a bit of fear and uncertainty gripping at her.

"Go Aeris I'll be right behind you!" Luke shouted after her.

"So will I!" Han fired at a stormtrooper. Aeris grabbed the top of the vent and slid in feet first.

"Here we go!" she yelled as she slid down the chute. It was a bumpy ride and she felt gross already...even more so when she fell in a heap, on top of a mountain of garbage. The smell was...well...it was something else. "Ugh...damn I hope we can get out of here." she suddenly heard a rumble from above her, and quickly scrambled out of the way to stand up in the knee-deep water. Luke dropped right as she'd moved.

"Hey you ok?" she asked, holding her hand out. Luke scrunched his nose but nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." He took her hand and Aeris pulled him off of the garbage pile. "Alright let's try to get out of here." Luke looked over at the door and aimed at it, then shot. The blast ricocheted off and Aeris yelled and ducked down. After a few seconds it finally fizzed out on the wall.

"Well that didn't work!" Aeris huffed, putting a hand over her heart, trying to calm herself. She heard Han let out a battle cry as he came down, and it amused her a bit. He landed right in the same spot but was definitely not happy about it.

"Ahh!" he yelled in disapproval. Chewie did the same thing but was on the other side now trying to get the door open with physical force. Leia was on the opposite side. "The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea!" Han said, sarcasm dripping from his words. He managed to get himself up to standing in the knee-deep water as well. "What an incredible smell you've discovered!" Leia just glared at him. Aeris shook her head and looked over at Luke.

"Sometimes his sass is almost too much for me."

"Let's get out of here. Chewie get out of the way!" Han yelled. The wookie moved and Han raised his blaster.

"No wait!" but just as the words came out of Luke's mouth, Han shot. The blast ricocheted off the door _again_. Everyone yelled and cursed, ducked and covered their heads. After a few seconds the blast was gone again, and all was quiet.

"Son of a Rancor…" Aeris muttered.

"Would you forget it, I already tried it!" Luke yelled. "It's magnetically sealed!"

"Put that thing away or you're gonna get us all killed!" Leia shouted back. Han looked over at her.

"Oh absolutely, your worship." His voice was calm at first.

"And here we go." Aeris leaned the blaster on her shoulder.

"Look I had everything under control till you led us down here!" Han snapped. "You know it's not gonna take 'em long to figure out what happened to us."

"It could be worse." Leia bit back. Suddenly a horrible noise echoed out through the room full of garbage… It sounded like a growl of a creature of some sort, well to Aeris it did.

"Ok on my list of things to not say to jinx us, that's probably number one." she shifted nervously.

"Yeah. It's worse." Han said.

"There's something alive in here…" Luke warned.

"That's just your imagination, kid."

"No...No I think it's a creature too-AH!" Aeris jumped and scrambled in the water a bit. "Something just _touched_ my leg!" Luke whipped around suddenly.

"I think it just moved past mine too…"

"Oh...kaay I think we should move." Aeris reached out towards Luke, who grabbed her arm gently.

"Yeah good idea-Look!" He pointed down into the water. "There it is!"

"What?!" Han shouted.

"That big tentacle...thing!" Aeris waved her hand frantically. Chewie growled and started to go back to work on the door. Leia had a look of uncertainty about her and she moved back a bit. Everyone's eyes were on the water. Aeris moved a bit closer to Luke and her eyes scanned the area...and she saw an eyeball pop out of the water briefly.

"Ahh!"

"What? What is it? What did you see?" Luke held her, but she squirmed.

"Nope! Nope. Oh _hell_ no! I just saw a giant eyeball pop out of the water. I am _not_ about to be some trash monster's next meal!" Aeris shook her head and moved away. There was a silence for a moment...and unbeknownst to everyone, a tentacle wrapped around Luke's leg, then yanked him under!

"Luke!" Aeris and Leia yelled. Aeris tried to jump for him but only fell into the water.

"Kid!" Han stepped forward and began to try and scrape through all the trash to see if he could see him. Chewie was howling and yelling. Aeris was desperately scraping around as well.

"Luke!" They both yelled after him again, but all was quiet. Aeris' heart was racing, and her gut was clenched...They couldn't lose Luke. They just couldn't. _She_ couldn't. A few longer seconds passed until suddenly, Luke surfaced!

"Kid!' Han jumped forward to try and grab him. Aeris saw the giant tentacle wrapped around his body and neck. Leia held out a metal rod.

"Luke quick grab a hold of this!" She yelled to him, but he was choking. Aeris' blue eyes widened and realized what she needed to do. "Blast it!" Leia yelled.

"Where?!" Han was frantic, but he had a hold of the farm boy.

"Anywhere!" Luke wheezed.

"No hold on! Hold him!" Aeris threw her blaster to the side and quickly waded over to them. She yanked out her knife then stabbed it into the tentacle that held him. A scream echoed out from somewhere.

"Keep going Aeris!" Han encouraged. She dug her knife in deeper and yanked it across, effectively cutting the tentacle halfway off of Luke. Another scream echoed out and it let go of him quickly.

"That's it you got him!" Leia cheered. Aeris and Han held onto Luke as he coughed and sputtered and tried to gain his breathing back. Aeris took a deep breath and felt herself relax.

"Not regretting that knife now huh?" Han said. Aeris shook her head and let out a half chuckle.

"Shut up Han…" she sighed out and leaned her head on Luke's shoulder. Han chuckled a bit and pat his back.

"Thanks, Aeris." Luke's voice still sounded a bit hoarse and he was still breathing a bit hard. She rose up and looked at him.

"Hey, you'd better believe I wasn't going to let _you_ be that trash monster's next meal either." she said with a little lopsided grin. Luke smiled and squeezed her arm gently, but they were interrupted by another noise. This one sounded more mechanical than creature. The group went quiet and looked around. Another loud sound echoed out.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Han muttered. Just as he said that, there was a clanking noise that came from both sides, then the walls began to move.

"Oh, our luck _cann_ _ot_ be this bad!" Aeris looked over at Han.

"Well don't just stand there, try and brace it with something!" Leia yelled. Aeris and Luke split off to either wall. Chewie stepped forward and tried so much as to push against the wall on his own.

"I found something! Help me!" Leia called to Han. They fished out a giant metal pole and tried to brace it between the walls. Aeris pushed hard against her end, but the walls were still steadily getting closer.

"Wait a minute!" Luke suddenly got the idea to get his comlink. "Threepio! Threepio come in!" when there was no answer, however, Aeris thought to resort to more drastic measures. Sure, Han said it wasn't a time to experiment, but she thought now was as good a time as any. It was a long shot...a very long shot.

Aeris shut her eyes and continued to push against the wall but tried to tap into her abilities as well...and this time it was much harder. Luke was still desperately trying to get the droid to answer them, the metal pole was bending at the will of the walls, and Han was trying to get Leia on top of the mountain of garbage to give some time.

"Aw come on don't do this to me now!" Aeris whispered. She shut her eyes and tried again. She focused as best she could and did feel it, but there was much resistance. She pushed against the wall so hard that her arms began to shake. She wasn't _that_ strong, not even with the force behind her. Han was still trying to help Leia.

"Well one thing's for sure we're all gonna be a lot thinner!"

"Yeah and my last breaths are gonna be wasted on telling you that now is _so_ not the time for quips!" Aeris glared over at the smuggler, but then instantly felt a feeling of grief and sorrow wash over her. If they really were about to die a slow death, she didn't want to end it fighting with her closest friend and protector. Her glare faded, and she held Han's gaze for a moment. His features were sympathetic, showing he understood, until he turned back to help Leia. Aeris felt claustrophobic and felt her bottom half beginning to hurt… so this really was it?

"Threepio! Will you shut up and listen?!" Luke suddenly shouted. "Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level! Do you copy?! Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level!" he yelled into the commlink. Aeris tried to move to get up a little further on the garbage but she was trapped… and pain started to blossom on her lower half even more.

"Ahh!" she cried out, her eyes squeezed shut and her fists clenched. So, this was it huh? Dying in a garbage pit? She figured she'd have preferred a blaster to the chest. Suddenly she felt a hand grip hers and her eyes snapped open. She saw Luke beside her and saw the pain written across everyone's faces, but that was short lived as she squeezed his hand and another pain ripped through her, this time along her chest. She cried out and shut her eyes again, not wanting to see the wall get close…

Then just like that, everything stopped.

"What?!" Luke yelled out, a huge grin on his face and sheer wild relief in his voice. Aeris opened her eyes when she realized she wasn't being squished to death.

"Ah! Yes!" She yelled out. "Oh, hell yes!" she fist pumped and moved as much as she could. She could hear Chewie howling and Han and Leia laughing and cheering.

"Threepio! Threepio we're alright! You did great!" Luke said into the commlink. He looked over at Aeris and she couldn't help it as she jumped forward and hugged him as best she could. Luke caught her and hugged her back. "Hey! Open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number- hey where are we?" he glanced back at Han and Leia, who were also hugging, but he saw the number on the wall. "Unit number 3263827!" he laughed again and pulled Aeris into another hug, which she gladly returned. She laughed in relief.

"Had all the excitement you can take yet, kiddo?" Han called over to her. Aeris pulled back from Luke but stayed close to him.

"Not even close! Though this will be a damn good story to tell!"

 _ **Off to class. Hope you all enjoyed this!**_

 _ **Read, Review, Be Merry.**_


End file.
